Divokou nocí plout
by x.LiquidSkin.x
Summary: Jednorázovna na téma Ginny a Draco. Je pět let po válce a na každém to zanechalo nějaké stopy...Hodně depresivní tedy aspoň pro mě :o


Divokou nocí plout

_Divokou nocí plout_

Setmělou místností se šířilo mdlé světlo jediné svíce a osvětlovalo dvě okna, zpola ukrytá pod těžkými zelenými závěsy. Na sklo dopadaly velké dešťové kapky a pomalu stékaly dolů, zanechávaje tak po sobě mokré cestičky. Noc se vkrádala dovnitř a halila do své temné náruče starou knihovnu, plnou nejrůznějších knih v černých kožených vazbách. Jejich obsah, podle toho jak vyhlížely ony samy, nemohl být normálnímu člověku nijak příjemný ke čtení. Vyzařovala z nich taková zvláštní aura, která prosycovala okolí, přitahovala k sobě veškerou pozornost. Avšak, i jen rychlé prolistování jejich stránkami bylo pro obyčejné smrtelníky nebezpečné.

Většina knih byla úhledně srovnána v až do stropu se tyčící dubové knihovně, některé však ležely na podlaze, potažené tmavými, na několika místech již znatelně prošlapanými, parketami. A uprostřed vší té spouště seděl vysoký muž, oblečený do černé košile a kalhot stejné barvy. Rychlými pohyby listoval jednou z knih a na tváři se mu rýsoval čím dál tím uštvanější výraz. Měl pocit, jakoby se proti němu všechno spiklo. S povzdechem složil hlavu do dlaní. Potom si prstem přejel po dlouhé jizvě, jež se mu táhla od levého oka až po bradu – pozůstatek z války. Jediný, se kterým se dokázal srovnat. S vyvražděním celé jeho rodiny už ne.

I přes to, že byl vlastně válečným hrdinou, bylo na něj neustále pohlíženo jako na zrádce a posluhovače temnot. Kdyby si alespoň mohl najít nějakou práci! Peněz měl dost, což o to, ale ta samota, která ho doháněla k šílenství, té nemohl jinak utéct. Jeho sídlo, kdysi plné sluhů a návštěv, náhle zelo prázdnotou.

A dnešní den? Dnešní den byl o tolik horší než všechny ostatní! Dnes uplynulo přesně pět let od poslední bitvy, která tolik změnila jej i celý svět.

Promnul si oči, pálily jej, ale přes to z nich nevyšla jediná slza. Poslední, kterou kdy mohl prolít, byla ta při posledním souboji proti jeho vlastnímu otci. Proti otci, který mu jeho volbu nikdy neumožnil a seslal na něj kletbu, jež byla ztělesněním veškeré nenávisti. A jeho oči? Jeho šedavě modré oči, měly nyní barvu tekutého, neustále se přelévajícího stříbra. Pohled do zrcadla, na sebe samého, ho neuvěřitelně děsil, natož pak ostatní lidi. Proto se venku pohyboval jen v noci, a i to jen málokdy.

Poslední dobou však cítil ještě něco jiného, cítil, kterak jej prokletí pomalu pohlcuje. Proto ve svém sídle hledal lék, jakýkoliv. S vzrůstajícím neklidem listoval knihami, ale začínal se vzdávat naděje. Cítil, kterak stříbro v jeho panenkách se přenáší dál a dál do těla. Třásly se mu ruce a zraněná noha ho bolela čím dál tím víc.

Zuřivě odhodil další knihu. Zavířila vzduchem a pak se bezhlesně snesla na zem.

Už nemohl dál, byl zvyklý na neustálou společnost a nyní byl už pět let úplně sám, tak dlouho nepromluvil s jediným člověkem.

Vlastně se mu nezdály ani žádné sny, od poslední bitvy se mu nezdál jediný sen, přesto mu však spánek nepřinášel úlevu – budil se stejně vyčerpaný, jako šel spát.

Ale dnes nemůže zůstat sám. Namáhavě se zvedl na nohy a vydal se do obývacího pokoje, vytapetovaného temně rudou tapetou. Rychle očima přelétl několik oznámení o večírcích, která v Denním Věštci plnila několik posledních stran. Konečně našel tu správnou akci – večírek k výročí porážka pána zla, pořádaný ministrem kouzel. Na tváři se mu objevil stín jeho škodolibého úsměvu - tam se přeci musí ukázat, i on je hrdinou této války.

Pomalu vystoupal do ložnice, kde si dlouhou dobu vybíral vhodný oblek. Potom, spokojen sám se sebou, vhodil do krbu letax a zmizel v záplavě zelených plamenů.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ginny Potterová seděla u baru a nalévala do sebe již několikátou sklenici ohnivé whisky. Nečekala, že ministrův večírek bude až taková otrava. Její manžel, Harry Potter, hrdina, který zachránil svět něco vykládal skupince zvědavců, jež ho obklopovala a své ženě nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost, už zase.

Zvedla se z barové stoličky a chtěla mu jít vynadat, cokoliv, nebo se aspoň přidat k Hermioně a ostatním děvčatům, když vtom, přesně o půlnoci, se otevřely obrovské dvoukřídlé dveře a v nich stanul vysoký muž s cylindrem, nasazeným na nepřirozeně světlých vlasech a v černém slavnostním hábitu se stříbrnými knoflíky. Smekl klobouk a i s pláštěm jej odevzdal olivrejovanému sluhovi. Potom se vydal přímo k lehce vyděšeně vyhlížejícímu ministrovi. Ničí pozornosti samozřejmě nemohlo ujít, že napadá na levou nohu a opírá se o draze vypadající hůl.

„Zdravím vás, vážený pane Malfoyi," vykoktal ministr a podal mu třesoucí se ruku. Draco s ní lehce potřásl. Kdyby neměl rukavice z jemné kůže, nedotkl by se ho.

„Teď, kdybyste dovolil, bych se šel osvěžit," kývl směrem k baru. Snažil se moc nekulhat, ale noha jej dnes obzvláště bolela. Raději nasadil svůj nejchladnější výraz a šel dál k pultu.

„Ale ale, kohopak to tu máme?!" zahleděl se na Ginny. „Naše malá Weasleyová!" rychle se opřel, aby se nezapotácel.

„Mylíš se Malfoyi, už přes rok jsem Potterová," odvětila a snažila se uklidnit svůj rozrušený hlas.

„Potterová? No to je mi tady výhra," odfrkl si pohrdavě. „Nedáme si skleničku whisky? Na staré dobré časy?" než stačila odpovědět, pokynul číšníkovi.

„Kde ses tak dlouho schovával, Malfoyi?" ozvala se po chvíli nepříjemného ticha. Zvedl hlavu a v očích se mu zlobně zablesklo. Teprve teď si všimla jejich podivné struktury. Vyděšeně se nadechla. Okamžitě zapomněla na jakékoliv nepřátelství a položila mu ruku na rameno.

„Draco, co se ti stalo?" zašeptala. Škubl sebou, ale rychle získal zpět svou ztracenou rovnováhu.

„Dar od mého otce, který jsem od něj dostal na rozloučenou," zavrčel téměř neslyšně. Přitom se naklonil až k ní a vdechl její vůni, která naplnila jeho smysly a přinutila jej vzpomenout…

„Copak, nelíbí se ti snad?" zeptal se jízlivě, když zase nabyl vlády sám nad sebou. Neodpověděla, nemohla. Srdce jí bylo jako splašené a ona měla pocit, že jí vyskočí z hrudi. Její tváře se lehce zbarvily do růžova.

Delší ticho bylo konečně přerušeno – dvě sklenky cinkly o stůl. Každý se chytil té své jako nějaké opory.

„Tak tedy…na naše nové životy!" zvolala Ginny. Dvě sklenky cinkly o sebe. Dvě ruce se setkaly a jejich prsty se nenápadně propletly.

Už to nemohl vydržet, tolik let se tomu bránil, tolik let… Nutně se jí musel dotknout. Lehce jí pohladil po nahé paži. Jejich pohledy se setkaly.

„Tvoje oči jsou…krásné…fascinující," vydechla třesoucím se hlasem. „Čekala jsem na tebe, tak dlouho, ale tys nepřišel…nakonec…nemohla jsem být sama…" Nemohla se ovládnout. Naklonila se k němu a on jejich rty se setkaly. Upustila sklenici a ta se při dopadu na zem roztříštila na tisíce kousků. Omotala mu ruce kolem krku a přitiskla se k němu celým tělem.

Oba si vychutnávali chuť tak dlouho upíraného polibku, zvuk rozbíjeného skla však upoutal pozornost všech a tak se celý sál otočil jejich směrem. Chlapec, který přežil byl v šoku. Posléze šok vystřídal vztek. Rychle popadl hůlku a rozběhl se směrem ke své manželce.

„Malfoyi, ty hajzle, přestaň ji…obtěžovat!!" zařval. Odtrhl jej od ní a prudce do něj vrazil. Draco, jelikož se nedržel své hole, se zapotácel a svalil na zem.

„Zabiju tě, ty svině jedna!" křičel Potter zcela nepříčetně. Už už napřahoval hůlku, když mu do cesty skočila Ginny.

„Dost Harry! Nech toho! Všechno ti vysvětlím, on za nic nemůže…" pomohla Dracovi na nohy a podala mu hůl se stříbrnou hlavicí ve tvaru hada. Cítila jak je opilá a tak dostala chuť mu to všechno říct. Otočila se k manželovi.

„Vlastně to začalo už na škole, pár dní před poslední bitvou, kdy jsem se neustále hádali. Bože, Harry, tys byl tak neuvěřitelně zaujatý sám sebeou. Jistě jistě, musels zachránit celý svět…a tak dále, teď už je to jedno. Ale ten poslední večer už jsem to nemohla vydržet. Po naší nejprudší hádce jsem utekla ven z hradu. Chvíli jsem se tam jen tak motala, až jsem potkala jeho," kývla hlavou směrem k Malfoyovi. „Nějakým způsobem jsme se dali do řeči a povídali si a povídali, až najednou se něco stalo a my…začali jsme se líbat a potom, to je to nejlepší, jistě to uznáš – jsme se pomilovali. Nic tak krásného jsem v životě nepoznala." Ukončila svůj monolog a vzdorně pohlédla na Harryho.

„Tak proč jsi se mnou zůstala?" zeptal se otřeseně.

„Možná nějaká lítost, nevím. Nakonec jsem přestala věřit, že žije a tak jsem si tě vzala. Ale není to tak jednoduché, jak to zní. Měla jsem tě moc ráda, Harry, ale teď…moje láska někam zmizela." Věděla, že je krutá, ale už s ním nechtěla být, už ho nechtěla nikdy vidět. Nechápala, kde se v ní najednou ta…nenávist vzala. Potter, jak se zdálo se ale nechtěl jen tak vzdát, znovu začal zuřit.

„Tak už sakra přestaň, je mi z tebe zle!" Ginny se napřáhla a vrazila mu facku. „Však ty víš, za co to je," pronesla a otočila se směrem k Dracovi, ten si všiml, že má v očích slzy.

„Bil mě," zašeptala, tak aby to slyšel jen on. „Válka jeho duši naprosto zničila." Sundala si z prstu prsten a podala ho Harrymu. „Za několik dní ti přijde žádost o rozvod, nyní sbohem." Zavěsila se do Dracova rámě a společně odkráčeli.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Setmělou místností se šířilo mdlé světlo jediné svíce a osvětlovalo dvě okna, zpola ukrytá pod těžkými zelenými závěsy. Na sklo dopadaly velké dešťové kapky a pomalu stékaly dolů, zanechávaje tak po sobě mokré cestičky. Noc se vkrádala dovnitř a halila do své temné náruče ložnici s honosnou postelí, na níž ležel mladý muž s blonďatými vlasy a podivnýma stříbrnýma očima. Bylo vidět, že jej stravuje nějaká velice těžká nemoc. Namáhavě dýchal a co chvíli kašlal do kapesníku, na němž pokaždé ulpěly kapky krve. Vedle něj ležela rusovlasá dívka, která ho jemně hladila po vlasech.

Otcova kletba jej zcela pohlcovala, cítil, jak mu prokletí putuje žilami až k srdci a všude kolem. Cítil, jak jej pomalu dusí.

Otevřel oči a pohlédl na svou milou. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy.

„Miluju tě," zašeptala a přitiskla se k němu. Jen se usmál. Neměl sílu ani na to, aby řekl jedno jediné slovo.

Potom se jeho oči zavřely, krev, jež mu vytékala z úst se změnila ve stříbro a on naposledy vydechl.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Setmělou místností se šířilo mdlé světlo jediné svíce a osvětlovalo dvě okna, zpola ukrytá pod těžkými zelenými závěsy. Na sklo dopadaly velké dešťové kapky a pomalu stékaly dolů, zanechávaje tak po sobě mokré cestičky. Noc se vkrádala dovnitř a halila do své temné náruče ložnici s honosnou postelí, na níž ležel mladý muž a dívka, z jejichž žil již dávno zmizel život.

4


End file.
